cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore
' ''For the most recent season, see: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 4). Cube vs. H3M Ultra Hardcore, also known as Cube vs. Pack, YouTuber UHC, or Pack UHC, is an event UHC that's hosted by the Pack; it premiered on December 28, 2015 and concluded on May 12, 2016. History and Production Creation Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by Guude and the Mindcrack group where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a players die, they drop heads, which can be used to make Golden heads. The last remaining player or team is the victor. Hosts Prestonplayz and Woofless hosted the seasons. 'Players and Seasons' Each season is recorded in one session; in one sitting. Most seasons feature multiple new player(s); however, only certain players are invited back. The players are both from the Cube and The Pack, some who are tied from both groups and some who are a part of neither. Distribution The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are published at 2:00 pm PST (Pacific Standard Time)/9:00 pm UTC (Universal Coordinated Time). Episodes are relatively 20 minutes or over depending on the season. Series Overview Gamemodes and Twists *Season 1 - Free-For-All, Insta Smelt, Strength Potions, Fishing Rods and Horses disabled. *Season 2 - Teams of Two, Insta Smelt, Double Hearts, Strength Potions, Fishing Rods and Horses disabled. *Season 3 - Teams of Two, 1,9, Insta Smelt, Strength Potions, Fishing Rods and Horses disabled. *Season 4 - Free-For-All, 1.9, Strength Potions, Fishing Rods and Horses disabled. Participants Episode Participation Winners Notes * Italicized ''- the participant died/did not make it to the finale. Rank Table 'Text Color Code' - 1st place '-''' 2nd place '-' 3rd place Reoccurring Rankings Three Timers * TheCampingRusher ranked 12th in: Season 1, 2 and 3. ** Rusher only participated in the first three seasons, meaning he received 12th place in every season that he participated in Two Timers * Prestonplayz ranked 2nd place in Seasons 1 and 4. * Woofless ranked 3rd place in Seasons 1 and 2. Kills Table Individual Kills List only the participants who have killed another participant. First Bloods S1: HyperCraft S2: PrestonPlayz S3: Lachlan S4: Tofuu Trivia Participants TBA Kills/Deaths * CreeperFarts has the most kills with 14. ** Vikk and Creeps are the only two to have more than 10 kills. * Woofless, Vikkstar123, CreeperFarts and Grapeapplesauce are the only competitors to get the highest amount of kills in a single season so far, being 6 kills in seasons 1, 2, 2 and 4 respectively. ** With that being said, Season 3 is the only season for a participant not to reach 6 kills. * (S2) - Huahwi is the only participant to only get 1 kill and win the season. ** PrivateFearless is the only participant to get 0 kills and win the season. * (S4) - Is the first season for the hosts, Preston and Woofless to be without kills. Glitches TBA Wins TBA Episodes TBA 'Miscellaneous ' TBACategory:SeriesCategory:H3MCategory:Cube vs. H3MCategory:UHCCategory:YouTuberCategory:Statistics and tables Category:Solo UHC Season Category:Teams UHC Season Category:Ended Series